This aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to the field of system operational safety when the operation of these systems relies on the execution of series of logic instructions in a computer.
In particular, the disclosed embodiments relate to a method for debugging operational software of a system which must execute series of logic instructions, in particular a system with heightened safety requirements such as an electronic system aimed at being installed onboard an aircraft.